Don't Leave Me
by Misshae d'cessevil
Summary: Kau… tampan yang selalu menyangga kepalaku, seakan tahu kapan dan dimana jatuhnya. Kau datang saat satu persatu orang tersayangku tereliminasi. Kau mengajarkan cara menerima semua itu, tapi Bagaimana jika sekarang adalah giliranmu. Wahai pengajarku, Apa bisa aku tetap pura-pura menerima ketika kau yang akan pergi. HAEHYUK !


**Don't Leave Me**

 **Donghae Eunhyuk**

 **(HAEHYUK)**

 **YAOI .:. HURT .:. ANGST**

 **OS**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Don't Leave Me .:.**

* * *

 **.**

Hari ini kelabu…

Aku dan air mataku mengalir begitu saja, kakiku lemas, bahkan beberapa kali Aku terjatuh karena ringkihku yang berlebihan tidak kuat menyangga tubuh yang tak seberapa berat ini. Mata mereka, orang-orang yang hadir dalam pemakaman Appa, semuanya mengarah kepadaku, bukan karena Aku mencari simpati, tapi Aku memang bukan tipe orang yang berbohong akan apa yang dirasakan. Langit pun seakan turut berduka dengan mendungnya, bahkan rintik gerimis sudah turun sejak semalam. Semua komponen seakan berkesinambungan merasakan betapa menyakitkan ini. Terlebih, yeoja yang biasa tersenyum dan memelukku kini tak jauh berbeda keadaannya denganku. Aku begitu ingin mengutarakan,

'Umma… Jangan menangis, Appa akan bahagia di sana…',

Tapi bungkamlah yang kulakukan, hero yang sangat menyayangi dan kusayangi pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Bukan Aku yang mencoba menenangkan wanita hebat yang memelukku ini, tapi sebaliknya.

"Sudah sayang… hiks—Kita harus percaya Appa baik-baik saja di sana", Ummaku tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya. Tangannya mengusap dengan sayang lelelah air mataku, tak lama Aku semakin menghambur ke pelukannya dalam. Jika Aku bisa, bolehkah Aku protes pada Tuhan, Kenapa harus Appa ku ?, Kenapa hanya 15 tahun saja waktuku bersama Appa ?, Kenapa ini begitu cepat ?, Kenapa kecelakaan sialan itu harus terjadi ?, Kenapa bukan Aku saja yang celaka dan mati ? dan begitu banyak pertanyaan lain. Ini bukan masalah hutang atau semacamnya sehingga Aku bisa seresah ini ketika hero yang kuanggap pria tertampan di dunia pergi meninggalkan kami. Bohong jika Aku anak dari keluarga tidak mampu, semuanya ku miliki, apa yang Aku minta selalu dikabulkan. Cinta Umma dan Appa hanya untukku, anak tunggal yang sungguh Aku bahkan pernah berpikir jika Akulah anak yang paling beruntung.

Semua itu… sebelum Appa pergi.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Don't Leave Me .:.**

* * *

 **.**

Tujuh belas tahun, usiaku saat ini.

Dua tahun sejak tamparan perih dengan bekas yang masih ada di ingatanku. Teman-temanku, mereka mengatakan Aku bukan Lee Eunhyuk yang dahulu, efek kepergian Appa memang drastis mempengaruhi kepribadian dan caraku bersikap. Tapi inilah nyamanku untuk mencoba menerima kenyataan. Aku pikir mereka meninggalkanku, ah—mungkin lebih tepatnya belum. Mereka datang dan menghiburku, mereka mengatakan rindu dengan Hyukkie yang dulu, tapi bagaimana bisa Aku kembali menjadi Aku yang dua tahun lalu sedangkan yang kuharapkan dua tahun lalu pun tidak bisa kembali.

"Jangan melamun sweety~", Tiba-tiba rengkuhan seseorang dari belakang mengusik memori lamaku.

"Donghae lepas !",

"Ya !, panggil Aku Hyung, anak nakal !", Marahnya dibuat-buat padaku.

"Shireo !",

"Aigo~ Kau bertambah manis jika mempoutkan bibir begitu…", Orang ini berpindah untuk duduk di sampingku. Kami selalu seperti ini, sering bertengkar dengan hal-hal tidak penting, tapi saling mencari jika salah satu tidak ada. Perbedaannya Dia, Donghae lebih tertata, pribadi yang hangat, pintar, mempunyai banyak teman, Dia selalu tepat dalam segala hal dan selalu ada kapanpun dan bagaimanapun keadaannya untukku. Tetangga sekaligus sahabat yang hebat, Dia istimewa dan selalu ada, tempatku bergantung dan mencurahkan semuanya. Keluarganya juga sangat hangat dan menyayangiku.

"Apa Ahjuma sudah makan, Sayang ?",

"Huh ?", Aku menoleh menatap Donghae, sedikit tidak mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

"Tuh kan… makanya jangan melamun, Aku Tanya apa Ahjuma sudah makan ?",

"Oh.. sudah, tadi Aku sudah menyuapinya",

"Good boy…", Tangannya mengacak surai kecoklatan panjangku.

"Hae…", Aku menatap mata teduhnya,

"Iya ?",

"Bukannya Aku jahat, kadang Aku berpikir… Jika keadaanya seperti ini, mungkin Umma akan lebih bahagia jika bersama Appa…", Kataku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ya~, Apa yang Kau bicarakan eoh ?", Tangan Donghae merangkul bahuku.

"Aku kasihan pada Umma—hiks…", Satu isakan lolos begitu saja dariku. Kadang Aku berpikir bahwa Aku menyesal menjadi manja yang menjengkelkan seperti ini. Terbiasa dengan hal-hal yang instan tanpa tahu bagaimana rasa kehilangan setelahnya.

"Shhht~, Uljima baby !, Tuhan tidak pernah meninggalkan kita, mati itu garis Tuhan, kita hanya perlu menjalani waktu sebaik mungkin, menata hidup, berjalan lurus, menggapai mimpi, menyukseskan diri hingga kita harus melambaikan tangan pada orang-orang yang kita cintai dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal",

"Hiks… Hae~", Dia menerima pelukanku, akan begini dan selalu.

.

.

Mulai dari situ, Donhae perlahan-lahan menyetting pola pikirku, Ia benar-benar sosok teman, sahabat, kakak dan keluarga yang begitu mengagumkan. Dan entah sejak kapan, Aku mengagumi sosoknya yang begitu berkarakter. Beberapa bulan setelah kejadian di pelataran belakang rumah itu sedikit banyak membuatku kembali menjadi Eunhyuk yang dinantikan. Teman-teman menyambutku, termasuk Donghae, sungguh tidak ada ungkapan terima kasih lain atas semua yang diajarkannya padaku.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Don't Leave Me .:.**

* * *

 **.**

 **NORMAL POV.**

.

.

 _"Sayang, Kau pulang jam berapa ?",_

"Aku pulang sore Hae, ada jadwal dari club dance",

 _"Baiklah, Aku akan menjemputmu nanti, Sekolahku sudah pulang sekarang… Jadi Aku akan pulang dahulu…",_ Tambah suara di seberang menjelaskan. Mereka memang bukan berasal dari satu sekolah yang sama, begitu pula dengan tingkatan kelas, Donghae dua tahun di atas Eunhyuk.

"Aku bisa naik bus seb—",

 _"Andwae !, Aku tidak mengizinkannya… Kau harus menungguku, Oke ?",_ Sedikit nada memaksa terdengar dari suara seberang.

"Tap—",

 _"Tidak ada tapi, Kau jangan terlalu lelah, sayang",_

"Aku tidak Hae… Aku hanya sedikit bekerja keras demi kompetisi lusa",

 _"Baiklah, Jangan lupa menghubungiku nanti, Love you~ Chup",_

 _._

DEG

.

Tuut—tt

.

Namja manis dengan surai coklat ini membawa tangannya pada dada sebelah kirinya. Ia merasakan sesuatu berdetak lumayan cepat dari sebelumnya. Donghae selalu memperlakukannya demikian, memanggil sayang, cinta, memberinya kecupan-kecupan kecil di pipi dan sering di keningnya.

"Ini salah kan Tuhan, Di—dia sahabatku saja kan ?", Yakin Eunhyuk tidak mau menganalisa lebih pada apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Apa mungkin Aku…",

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya, rambutnya yang sedikit panjang pun juga ikut tergerak searah dengan gelengannya. Perlakuan Donghae dan semua yang diberikan kepada Eunhyuk, akhir-akhir ini membuat Eunhyuk sempat berpikir jika itu berlebihan. Banyak dari temannya yang menganggap Donghae adalah pacar Eunhyuk, tentu manis yang satu ini bersungut dan mengatakan jika mereka tidak. Donghae benar-benar memperlakukannya dengan baik, contoh kecil saja Donghae sampai rela mengantar jemput Eunhyuk yang notabenenya mempunyai arah sekolah yang berbeda dengannya. Eunhyuk layaknya masih merasakan menjadi Tuan Putri yang sama seperti saat Appanya dulu ada.

.

 _I want to capture the image of you walking to me, hundreds of times a day  
How did I become like this? You're the one who makes my empty heart breathe_

 _._

Kegiatan club sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu, Eunhyuk terlihat sibuk membantu Ketua club untuk mengembalikan sound system yang mereka gunakan bersama-sama untuk latihan.

"Sunbae, Aku sudah selesai !", Lapor Eunhyuk semangat.

"Ah.. Geure, pulang, bersihkan diri dan segera istirahat, kompetisi lusa… Kau harus memenangkannya", Nasehat namja dengan postur yang lebih tinggi dari Eunhyuk itu.

"Siap Captain !", Eunhyuk mengangkat tangannya selayaknya hormat dan segera beranjak dari ruangan yang cukup luas mengingat sekolahnya termasuk sekolah ternama dengan biaya yang tak main-main.

Kaki Eunhyuk menelusuri koridor dengan santai, harapannya yang ditunggu sudah ada di depan gerbang dan menunggunya. Ia bukannya malas menghubungi, hanya saja memang smartphonenya sudah mati karena kehabisan daya. Gumaman lagu dance yang ia gunakan latihan tadi sedikit ia senandungkan lirih.

"Lo… mana Donghae ?", Eunhyuk memutar kepalanya, mengedarkan pandangan ke kanan dan kiri, mencari seseorang yang sudah menjanjikan jemputan tadi siang.

"Dia tidak mungkin lupa kan ?", Hibur Eunhyuk mencoba yakin bahwa tidak terjadi sesuatu yang salah. Pasalnya, Donghae tidak pernah teledor dan melupakan janjinya begini. Terlebih hari sudah menunjukkan hampir gelap, bias oranye pun akan segera tinggal dan menghilang.

"Tidak mungkin Aku benar-benar naik bus kan ?", Takut Eunhyuk, mengingat ia hanya mengucapkan kalimat tadi siang tentang tawarannya sendiri terkait bus untuk berbasa-basi pada Donghae, ia mengucapkan kata bus karena tahu Donghae akan menolak, itulah alasan kenapa ia berani. Apapun itu walaupun sedikit ia merasa terlalu merepotkan Donghae, tapi ia akan tetap melakukannya, karena tidak ada solusi yang bisa ia pikirkan selain Donghae.

"Geez… Aku bahkan belum pernah menumpangi transportasi menyesakkan itu…", Komentar Eunhyuk tanpa tahu bagaimana rasa dan kualitas bus di kotanya.

"Ahh… Eotokhae ?, Kenapa Donghae berbohong begini sih…", Wajah Eunhyuk menunjukkan aura yang tidak enak.

"Setidaknya kalau tidak bisa tidak usah menjanjikan, brengsek !". Ia kesal, dapat dipastikan dari umpatannya barusan, ia bukan polos yang tidak tahu semua jenis umpatan, ia hanya manja dan penuh ketergantungan.

"Semoga ada taxi sebentar lagi…", Doanya dengan wajah yang masih gelisah.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Don't Leave Me .:.**

* * *

 **.**

Ramai sekali…

Begitu pikir Eunhyuk melihat jajaran mobil-mobil yang memenuhi halaman parkir mansionnya.

"Apa sedang ada pesta perusahaan, Kenapa ramai sekali ?", Eunhyuk berjalan dengan wajah yang masih lesu dan menunjukkan seberapa ia lelah dan kesal hari ini. Kakinya semakin mendekat pada pintu utama.

'Aneh… Ada apa ini ?',

Semua mata dengan arti pandangan yang sama beberapa tahun lalu mengarah dan mengikuti setiap pergerakan Eunhyuk.

'Kenapa ini ?, Kenapa mata mereka semua memerah ?', Eunhyuk melewati satu persatu orang yang ia kenal sebagai rekan Appanya itu dengan pandangan bingung. Detak jantungnya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, telapak tangannya menggenggam udara kosong dengan erat.

'Tidak mungkin kalau….',

Eunhyuk, namja manis ini menatap sendu pada orang-orang yang memberikan pandangan kasihan padanya. Entahlah, tapi memang itu yang ditangkap Eunhyuk. Banyak dari mereka yang menyeka mata dengan tisu dan saling berpelukan.

'Tidak.. itu tidak mungkin kan, Tuhan ?',

Matanya memanas tanpa ia tahu sebab pastinya, kakinya semakin dekat dengan pintu yang dituju. Boleh ia berharap ini hanya mimpi, tubuhnya langsung jatuh terduduk dengan simpuh berantakan begitu pikiran jeleknya terkabul.

.

BRUG

.

"Hiks—Umma…", Beberapa meter dari sana, ia melihat bagaimana pekatnya darah yang membasahi lantai putih rumahnya itu. Garis kuning polisi juga melingkar dengan menyedihkan di sana.

"Hiks—Waeyo ?", Orang-orang yang melihat bagaimana namja manis ini jatuh seakan ingin berlari dan memeluknya.

"Umma~ hiks…", Kaki lemasnya mencoba bangkit, tangannya ia arahkan ke depan seperti meraih sesuatu di depannya.

"HIKS…", Ia tidak dapat mengontrol isakan yang satu ini, keluar dengan sedikit keras, bahkan tubuhnya hampir terjatuh lagi.

.

.

GREB

.

.

Tubuhnya jatuh di sandaran yang tepat, orang yang sempat membuat ia kesal, Dia ada di sini.

"Shht… Don't cry baby…", Namja tampan ini merengkuh sahabatnya dengan sayang.

"Hiks.. it—itu bukan Umma kan—hiks… Hae ?", Takut Eunhyuk bertanya sembari terus terisak.

"Huh ?...", Donghae tidak menjawab, ia mengelus surai coklat manis yang ada di pelukannya.

"Jawab—hiks… Hae.. hiks… Itu bukan Umma kan ?, it—itu...", Eunhyuk tidak bisa meneruskan tanyanya. Ia takut bertanya lebih, ia tidak bercanda jika berharap orang yang jelas-jelas ia tahu siapa yang tergolek dengan anyir menyeruak di dekat anak tangga terakhir itu adalah sang Umma.

"Hiks—Waeyo Hae ?", Eunhyuk tambah terisak hebat melihat air mata Donghae yang ikut mengalir.

"Mian…", Donghae membawa kepala Eunhyuk untuk bersandar di dadanya, ia tidak ingin Eunhyuk terus bertanya kemudian menangis.

"Kenapa—hiks… Kenapa Umma melakukan itu—hiks… Kenapa ia meninggalkanku dengan—hiks.. cara demikian… Hiks—Kenapa Hae ?",

"Shhtt… Uljima sayang !, Ada Aku di sini…", Hanya itu kata yang sanggup Donghae gunakan untuk memberi ketenangan pada Eunhyuk.

"Kau bohong—hiks… Katakan itu bukan Umma—hiks… Hae, Jebbal !.. hiks… Jebbal—Hae~", Eunhyuk terus memohon, ini begitu menyedihkan, hidupnya bagaimana setelah ini, tidak akan ada siapa-siapa lagi, ia hanya mempunyai sang Umma setelah kepergian Appanya.

"Kenapa Angel juga meninggalkanku Hae—hiks… Kau bilang—hiks… cukup Hero ku saja—hiks… Waeyo ?",

"Jebbal Hyukkie !, Jangan begini… Appa dan Ummamu akan sedih melihatmu jika seperti ini",

"Hiks… Hyuk—Hyukkie mau Umma, Hae—hiks… Ak—aku hanya mau Umma—hiks…", Eunhyuk meronta untuk Donghae lepaskan dari rengkuhannya.

"LEE EUNHYUK !", Teriak Donghae tidak wajar, semua mata mengarah pada Donghae juga Eunhyuk, empati mereka semakin mengembang melihat betapa buruk Eunhyuk saat ini.

"Jebbal, dengarkan Aku… Ada Aku, ada Umma ku dan Appa ku, kami semua menyayangimu",

'Jeongmal ?', Teriak Eunhyuk dari hati, ia hanya terus terisak dalam rengkuhan Donghae.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Don't Leave Me .:.**

* * *

 **.**

"Sayang, Kenapa sedikit sekali yang Kau makan ?", Suara yeoja yang ada di depan menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Annio Ahjuma, Hyukkie sudah kenyang", Namja manis ini menjawab dengan begitu lirih.

"Hei~, Kau kan akan latihan untuk kompetisi bulan depan, Kau harus banyak makan Hyukkie", Tambah yeoja yang tak begitu berbeda dengan Ummanya ini perhatian.

"Aku keluar",

"APA ?", Donghae yang berantusias menjawab, nadanya tinggi dan sekaligus dengan ekspresi berlebihan.

"Aku sudah keluar dari club",

"Waeyo ?, Bukannya kompetisi ini yang Kau tunggu-tunggu…",

"Aku ingin di rumah saja, Aku hanya lelah terus latihan",

"Tap—",

"Donghae selesaikan makanmu, tidak apa-apa, mungkin Hyukkie lelah jika terus mengikuti latihan club", Ummanya mencoba melerai anaknya yang mungkin bisa beradu mulut dengan sahabat manisnya.

"Ahjuma, terima kasih atas sarapannya", Eunhyuk tersenyum, ia sangat berterimakasih pada orang-orang yang kini berada di meja makan yang sama dengannya, mereka sangat menyayangi Eunhyuk, orang-orang yang menjadi tempatnya bersandar. Keluarga yang rela menampungnya dengan tangan terbuka. Bahkan ketika semua orang mulai menganggapnya anak sebatang kara dengan keluarga yang berantakan, anggapan atas Ummanya yang gila pun mulai bermunculan sejak Ummanya dinyatakan positif meninggal karena bunuh diri.

"Iya sayang, hubungi Donghae jika terjadi sesuatu di sekolah",

"Ndee Ahjuma", Eunhyuk memeluk wanita ini dan menyempatkan mencium kedua sisi wajah yeoja paruh baya itu, sama seperti dengan Ummanya dulu.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Don't Leave Me .:.**

* * *

 **.**

BRAAK

.

.

Donghae membanting pintu mobil samping Eunhyuk dengan keras dan kasar.

Ada permasalahan yang mengganggu tampan dan manis ini sepertinya, mengingat Donghae tidak pernah memberontak seperti ini.

"Kau gila Eunhyuk !", Marah Donghae pada namja manis di sampingnya setelah ia menduduki kursi kemudi mobilnya.

"Semua orang mengatakannya", Jawab Eunhyuk santai dan tidak menunjukkan nada penyesalan.

"KAU !",

"WAE ?", Nada Eunhyuk ikut naik melihat Donghae yang tersulut.

"Demi Tuhan !, Kau berciuman dengannya dan sekarang bertanya kenapa…",

"Oh, Kau melihatnya…", Sungguh, ini seperti merendahkan Donghae.

"Kau masih waras ?",

"Tentu saja, Kenapa Kau semarah ini.. Hal itu biasa bukan ?, Aku yakin Kau juga sering berc—",

"EUNHYUK !",

"Wae ?, Nadamu terdengar seperti melarangku",

"Memang !",

"Apa urusannya denganmu, Aku mau berciuman dengan siapapun itu urusanku dan Apa pernah Aku mengataimu gila ketika kau berciuman dengan yeoja atau namjamu ?", Marah Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

'Itu sangat menyakitkan, Brengsek !'. Teriak Eunhyuk ingin mengakui sesuatu pada namja di depannya.

"Tapi tidak dengan Nickhun ! Dia brengsek Hyuk",

"So, Kau mau menggantikannya dan berciuman denganku, begitu ?", Pertanyaan menantang Eunhyuk keluar begitu saja.

"Wae ?, Kenapa diam ?, Kau menganggapnya brengsek dan Kau tidak bukan ?, Bukankah Aku harus melakukannya denganmu, Begitu bukan maksudmu ?", Tambah Eunhyuk dengan mata menyala dan jarak wajah yang tak jauh dari milik Donghae.

"Huh… Kau tidak seberani Lee Donghae yang dikatakan anak-anak ternyata…", Sungguh mata Donghae membelalak mendengar tantangan Eunhyuk yang semakin gila. Donghae semakin diam, ia tidak tahu juga kenapa ia sebegitu marah melihat bibir namja manisnya itu dilumat dengan begitu intim oleh orang lain.

Eunhyuk mengalihkan wajahnya ke depan,

"Jalankan mobilnya !, Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang !", Sudah ada sepuluh detik dan Donghae masih diam, terdengar helaan nafas berat saja di sana. Dan lagi-lagi Eunhyuk harus menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Donghae.

.

GREEB

.

.

~Chup..

.

.

"Hkk… kkhh…",

Donghae, namja dengan kaos santai serta jeans berwarna biru tersebut dengan cepat meletakkan tanganya di tengkuk Eunhyuk, mendorongnya ke depan dan mempertemukan dua bilah bibir.

'Manis…',

Isi hati keduanya yang tak saling mengkhianati.

.

~Sluuuurp

.

Eunhyuk yang awalnya menutup mata, kini langsung membelalak, Donghae bertindak lebih jauh dengan lumatan dan hisapan. Tangannya yang ada di dada Donghae, memukul-mukul bidang tersebut untuk menghentikan tindakannya, ini salah, begitu pikirnya, walaupun ia sadar betapa besar cintanya pada sahabat tampannya itu.

.

BUG

.

BUG

.

"Hentikhh..kanhh…", Ulang Eunhyuk semakin merasa sesak dan entah kenapa matanya terlihat berair. Donghae masih santai dengan mata tertutup menikmati betapa mengagumkan rasa dan bentuk bibir sahabat yang tak pernah selancang ini bahkan untuk membayangkannya saja. Eunhyuk meremas kaos depan Donghae ketika Donghae semakin mendorong kepalanya.

.

Tes

.

Donghae membuka matanya ketika merasakan pipinya basah dan hangat akan sesuatu yang berbeda dari saliva. Demi Tuhan, ia langsung menghentikan dan menjauhkan wajahnya begitu tahu betapa buruk Eunhyuk ketika menangis seperti ini.

"Jangan berani lagi menantangku Lee Eunhyuk !", Bukan kata maaf namun kalimat pedas inilah yang keluar.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Don't Leave Me .:.**

* * *

 **.**

Semuanya normal kembali setelah beberapa hari Eunhyuk sempat mendiamkan Donghae, harusnya saat itu Donghae sadar akan apa yang diucapkan Eunhyuk hanya kebohongan dan harusnya ia sudah paham bahwa setiap yang diucapkan Eunhyuk ketika emosi berkebalikan dengan hatinya. Ia harus memohon-mohon supaya Eunhyuk mau menerima permintaan maafnya, tanpa sepengetahuan Appa dan Ummanya tentu saja atau mau saat itu juga ia mendapat pukulan atau tamparan dari keduanya. Ia tidak sanggup jika sehari saja tidak mendengar celoteh Eunhyuk atau telinganya butuh suplai teriakan Eunhyuk untuk memarahinya atas kejahilan yang dilakukan.

"Hyukkie, kadang Aku berpikir… Kau lebih baik lelah karena kegiatan club dari pada berpikir sendirian dan menghabiskan waktu di kamar seperti ini…", Ucap Donghae menatap Eunhyuk yang membaca bukunya di meja belajar.

"Kau mau Aku cepat mati dengan cidera-cidera itu ?", Sahut Eunhyuk pedas dan masih asyik dengan bukunya.

"Astaga~ Begitu saja langsung marah",

"Aku tidak marah !", Terdengar nada Eunhyuk yang merajuk.

"Iya Aku kok yang marah…", Donghae mengalah karena tahu mood Eunhyuk yang tak sebaik sebelumnya.

"Hei~ kalian di sini ternyata…", Terlihat yeoja dengan dress dan tas berwarna senada yang ikut masuk di tengah-tengah perbincangan Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Ahjuma akan pergi ?", Tanya Eunhyuk melihat Umma Donghae berpakaian formal.

"Iya sayang, ada trip perusahaan selama tiga hari, Jadi.. Kalian jaga diri baik-baik, makanan sudah Umma siapkan di lemari pendingin, kalian tinggal menghangatkan saja",

"Ndee Umma/Ahjuma",

"Geure… Umma berangkat sekarang", Eunhyuk berdiri dan memeluk yeoja ini dengan sayang sedangkan Donghae hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ambil… Ambil saja Ummaku !", menggoda Eunhyuk yang tengah merajuk memang keahliannya.

.

* * *

.

Pagi datang begitu cepat, Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk sisi sebelahnya, tempat dimana orang terkasihnya semalam ia tahan untuk menemaninya.

"Huh… Donghae mana ?", Eunhyuk mencoba bangun dan terduduk di tepian bed, matanya belum sepenuhnya terbuka dengan malas juga ia mengedarkan pandangan pada seluruh bagian ruangan yang didesain untuknya ini.

"Ahh.. hari ini tidak ada Ahjuma… Hish…", Eunhyuk mengingat lagi kejadian kemarin, ia terbiasa dengan teriakan sayang orang yang sudah menganggapnya anak itu. Kaki manis ini menapak di dinginnya marmer mahal yang sama dengan rumahnya dahulu, anak ini menolehkan kepala, melihat dari jendela bening bagaimana bangunan kokoh dan tidak kalah besar dari rumah yang ditempatinya sekarang masih terlihat hidup walaupun tanpa penghuni.

"Bogoshipo~", Senyum miris Eunhyuk berkembang, cepat-cepat ia kembali dari lamunannya, ia tidak ingin menangis di pagi-pagi begini atau ia akan mendapat hinaan dari Donghae. Kembali ia menelusuri anak-anak tangga dengan berpegangan erat, ia sedikit trauma dengan hal-hal yang berbau tangga. Bahkan dahulu saking sayangnya keluarga Donghae padanya, sempat menawari lift dan asli namja manis ini langsung terpingkal melihat seberapa berlebihannya Appa Donghae padanya.

"Donghae~", Panggilnya pada tampan yang tidak kunjung menapakkan dirinya. Di dapur tidak ada, di pelataran belakang tidak ada, di taman dekat kolam juga tidak ada.

"Ah… Dia tidak meninggalkanku sendirian kan ?", Takut Eunhyuk padahal ini masih pagi hari. Telapak kaki telanjangnya kembali menelusuri setiap sudut tempat yang ada di mansion besar tersebut. Hingga sekarang ia sudah hampir sampai di bagian depan, di ruang keluarga.

"Do—", Suaranya terhenti, lidahnya kelu seketika, tidak bisa meneruskan panggilan yang dimaksudkan untuk orang tersayangnya. Di sana, di depannya, lima meter dari matanya menatap, ia melihat sepasang namja dan yeoja bergumul dengan sofa coklat tua sebagai tumpuan. Dan salah satu dari mereka adalah

'Donghae…', Rintihnya dalam hati.

'Sumpah, ini sakit sekali Tuhan…', Ia mencengkeram dada sebelah kirinya, ia kesakitan melihat bagaimana yeoja di depannya ada di atas sahabatnya dan mereka tengah berciuman mesra, sangat intim dan basah.

'Perih Umma…', Satu aliran lolos dari mata Eunhyuk, ia meneteskan air mata itu, rasanya sama seperti ia kehilangan Appa dan Ummanya dahulu, kepercayaan barunya mengajarkan hal baru pula untuknya.

Lama pasangan di depannya bergumul dan mata Eunhyuk sempat bertemu dengan teduh Donghae, jika ia tidak salah, Donghae seperti tidak nyaman dengan yeoja yang menindihnya.

'Hanya perasaanku, Donghae tidak nyaman karena Aku menyaksikan kegiatannya, Bukan ?', Begitu pikir Eunhyuk kemudian meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri sekarang dan berlari menaiki tangga.

.

BRUG

.

"Lepas Yuri !", Donghae mendorong kekasihnya dengan sedikit keras dan entah kenapa sekarang ia ingin mengejar Eunhyuk dan menjelaskan sesuatu pada manisnya itu.

"Waeyo Oppa ?", Yeoja di atasnya turun dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan rapi di sofa. Donghae melihat Eunhyuk yang jika ia tidak salah tengah menyeka mata dan sudah sampai di pertengahan anak tangga.

"HYUKKIE !", Panggil Donghae pada namja itu tanpa ada gumaman iya atau sekedar tolehan.

Donghae beranjak dan ingin menyusul.

"Oppa~ Kemana ?, Kau bilang Kita akan pergi sekarang…", Nada manja mengalun dari yeoja yang tengah menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Aku harus menj—",

"Andwae Oppa !, Kita akan terlambat… Ayo pergi sekarang…", Donghae bingung harus bagaimana, mereka akan pergi date pagi ini, tidak mungkin ia membatalkan begitu saja janjinya, di sisi lain ia juga ingin mengejar Eunhyuk, entah kenapa ia berpikir jika namja manisnya salah paham. Bukan ia yang ingin berciuman sehebat tadi, tiba-tiba saja ia diterjang oleh yeojanya dan apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain mengiyakan.

Dan akhirnya, Donghae memilih Yuri.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Don't Leave Me .:.**

* * *

 **.**

Cklek

.

.

Wajah Donghae terlihat lelah, terbukti hanya sekedar menutup pintu saja ia tidak bersemangat. Hari yang memayahkan, ia hanya menemani yeojanya berkeliling dan menguras isi cardnya, bukan dinner romantis atau date yang mengesankan. Papper bag coklat yang ia bawa dengan isi waffle stoberi tersebut sebagai harapan permintaan maaf pada sahabatnya yang matanya harus berdosa karena kejadian tadi pagi. Sepatunya diletakkan dengan rapi di rak berisi jenis yang sama. Fokusnya tidak begitu bagus dengan adanya sepatu asing, ia hanya terlalu lelah dan tanpa pikir panjang mulai berjalan ke dalam.

 _"Nghh~ Khunniehh…",_

Donghae berhenti seketika, telinganya tidak salah akan suara barusan bukan.

 _"Hkk… ughh… Khunhh",_

Tidak salah lagi, ini suara desahan. Dan siapa lagi yang sekarang berada di rumah jika bukan…

'Hyukkie…', Kaki Donghae semakin masuk dengan harap-harap cemas jika yang didengarnya adalah kesalahan.

Donghae berhenti,

Ia melihat sofa coklat tua, tempat ia dengan yeojanya tadi pagi…

Terisi oleh dua orang, melakukan sesuatu hampir lebih dari dirinya.

Mungkin ini sama seperti yang dirasakan Eunhyuk tadi pagi, emosi Donghae begitu naik dengan tinggi ketika matanya menemukan sang sahabat tengah half naked dibawah seorang namja yang ia tahu sebagai musuhnya. Namja manisnya terlihat begitu menikmati dengan gigitan kecil seorang Nickhun yang kini sudah berada di nipple dengan puncak merah muda tersebut.

"LEE EUNHYUK !", Teriak Donghae tajam dan tegas. Tidak dipedulikan keadaan sahabat dan musuhnya yang kini munkin kesal atas kehadirannya. Donghae dengan santai mendorong namja dengan kancing kemeja yang sudah terbuka beberapa itu dengan penuh emosi. Tangannya mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk dan menariknya tanpa dosa.

"Apa yang Kau lakukan, Donghae ?", Eunhyuk meronta kesakitan, ia ingin dilepaskan dan kembali pada Nickhun yang memandang Donghae dengan seringaian penuh.

"LEPASKAN ! LEPASKAN AKU !", Donghae tuli atas teriakan Eunhyuk, fokusnya hanya menarik dan menyeret Eunhyuk, tak dipedulikan jika manis ini tengah kesakitan dan meneteskan air mata. Dipaksa menaiki tangga dengan keadaan kaki yang tidak dinamis dan ini sangat sakit.

.

.

BRAAAK

.

.

Donghae menghempaskan Eunhyuk di ranjang dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

"KAU GILA EUNHYUK !",

"KAU YANG GILA, AKU KESAKITAN… BRENGSEK !", Balas Eunhyuk tidak terima.

"Tidak tahukah Kau terlihat seperti seorang murahan ?", Eunhyuk bungkam, sebegitu rendahkah ia di mata Donghae.

"Kau ingin bertanya Kenapa ?", Tanya Donghae mengangkat dagu Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa—hiks…", Tanya Eunhyuk sembari terisak.

"Lihat !, Kau melawan ternyata… Kau benar-benar seperti pelacur, Apa yang Kau lakukan ?, Kau kemanakan bajumu ? dan Apa yang terjadi di sofa tadi, Kau ingin menyangkalnya ?",

"Waeyo ?, Kau yang mengajariku melakukannya, Aku ingin membuka pahaku untuk siapa saja itu bukan ur—",

.

.

PLAAK

.

.

Panas dan perih, ia yakin Donghae begitu emosi, melihat seberapa kencang telapak tangan yang menampar tirusnya barusan.

"Hah…", Eunhyuk tertawa meremehkan walaupun dengan air mata yang menggantung dan ia menatap mata Donghae tajam.

"Hanya sebegitu saja ?, Kau mengatai Nickhun brengsek, mengataiku pelacur dan sekarang berani melakukannya dengan tanganmu, Yakin tidak kurang ?, Bukankah itu tadi kurang keras ?", Eunhyuk kembali menantang Donghae dan berdiri dari jatuhnya.

"DIAM !, Kau benar-benar mengujiku Eunhyuk !, Ini rumahku dan Kau berani melakukan hal nista tadi",

"Dan Kau berbicara kepemilikan sekarang… Ahh… maksudmu jika Aku melakukannya di rumahku tidak masalah, baiklah… Aku akan mengajak Nickhun KE RUMAHKU !", Eunhyuk beranjak dan ingin keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"BERHENTI DI SANA !", Eunhyuk takut mendengar betapa keras nada Donghae padanya.

"Wae ?, Kau ingin melakukannya denganku ?", Tantang Eunhyuk dan berbalik mengarah pada Donghae. Seringainya tepat ia tujukan dengan pandangan Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae masih diam mencerna kalimat Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau Kau ingin juga…", Melihat Donghae yang diam saja, membuat Eunhyuk mengawali pergerakan untuk melepaskan ikat pinggang di jeans yang ia kenakan.

"Kenapa diam saja ?, Kau ingin melakukan yang seperti ini bukan ?", Eunhyuk merebahkan diri di bed dan menunjuk dadanya dengan santai. Dan Donghae baru menyadari seberapa banyak tanda kemerahan yang bersarang di sana.

"Oh baiklah, Kau tidak ingin bukan… geure, Aku akan pergi dan melakukannya dengan Nickhun", Eunhyuk berdiri dan kembali beranjak ulang, kalimat-kalimatnya seperti seorang yang professional dengan kegiatan berbau sex saja.

.

.

GREBB

.

.

Donghae menahannya, tangan Donghae melingkupi dada telanjangnya dari belakang. Detak jantung Eunhyuk mendadak tidak normal, tidak mungkin Donghae benar-benar menerima tawarannya bukan.

"Kajima !, Jebbal…", Donghae memasukkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Eunhyuk, mengecup bagian di tubuh Eunhyuk ini dengan lembut.

'Ak—aku tidak bermimpi kan Tuhan ?',

.

Chu~

.

Donghae merebahkannya pada bed dan mengecupi bagian wajahnya dengan santai, tangannya menahan pergelangan Eunhyuk, sebenarnya tanpa ditahan begini Eunhyuk juga tidak akan pergi. Tubuhnya lemas dengan segala perlakuan Donghae.

"Mmmhh~ Haehh…", Donghae menggerakkan bibirnya dan memberikan gigitan yang lebih halus dan sensual dibandingkan dengan Nickhun tadi di tempat yang sama, seluruh permukaan dadanya.

"Ughh~", Gila, desahan Eunhyuk membuat Donghae semakin lebih menghisab dan memberi kenikmatan pada tubuh sahabat yang ia akui sexy ini. Bahkan tangan Eunhyuk menarik-narik rambut kehitaman Donghae sedikit kuat.

"Ngghh~ Donghaeeehh…", Donghae memelintir nipple Eunhyuk dan menghisab bagian satunya dengan kuat.

"Hkk… nghhh…",

'Tidak, ini salah… Aku hanya ingin menghapus jejak si brengsek itu…',

Donghae tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya dan menjauhkan diri dari Eunhyuk yang menatapnya sayu. Ia tidak ingin berbuat lebih dan merusak semuanya, walaupun sempat pikiran gila untuk meniduri sahabatnya itu terlitas.

"Jangan berani keluar kamar sebelum Aku yang membuka !", Donghae meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih terlentang dengan air mata yang menggantung.

'Akan selalu begini perlakuanmu padaku, Hae',

"Dan jangan berani berhubungan dengan namja itu !", Ancam Donghae sebelum benar-benar keluar dan mengunci pintu tersebut.

"Kau bisa, kau boleh dan Kau dapat berhubungan dengan yeoja yang bahkan mengatai keluargaku berantakan, Tapi Kenapa Aku tidak ?, Bahkan dengan status musuh yang tidak pernah mengataimu", Donghae tidak memperdulikan kalimat Eunhyuk, air matanya ikut menetes juga.

'Kenapa Aku seperti ini Tuhan, tidak mungkin Aku mencintai sahabatku sendiri bukan',

Adu Donghae sebelum beranjak menuruni tangga samping kamar Eunhyuk.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Don't Leave Me .:.**

* * *

 **.**

Sejak hari itu, itensitas bicara Donghae dan Eunhyuk menurun dengan sangat, entah Donghae ataupun Eunhyuk merasa sama-sama canggung. Eunhyuk berkutat dengan kegiatan padat sekolahnya sebelum Ujian Akhir sedangkan Donghae fokus pada jadwal kuliah yang semakin padat. Walaupun demikian ia masih menyempatkan waktu untuk mengantar-jemput Eunhyuk. Seperti yang terjadi sore ini, barusaja mereka sampai di kediaman Lee, Eunhyuk yang mungkin dalam mood cerah segera berlari ke dapur dan memeluk Nyonya rumah ini.

"Ahjuma~",

"Hei sayang, Omo… lihat !, matamu seperti panda sekarang ini, Jangan tidur kemalaman terus", Yeoja yang ia panggil Ahjuma ini mengacak rambutnya dengan sayang.

"Kenapa ada banyak sekali masakan ?, Apa akan ada acara ?", Eunhyuk bertanya sembari mencomot kue berwarna merah muda yang menggoda matanya.

"Ahh Geure, Apa Donghae tidak memberitahumu ?",

"Tentang ?", Eunhyuk begitu fokus dengan makanannya sebelum mendengar…

"Akan ada pertemuan keluarga terkait pertunangannya minggu depan…",

.

~Uhuuk

.

"Aigo !, Ini sayang… minum ini !", Yeoja ini memeberikan segelas air, buru-buru ia meminumnya dan berharap sakit di dadanya segera hilang.

'Dong—Donghae akan bertunangan ?',

"Sweety, cepat bersihkan dirimu dan turun lagi, Oke ?", Yeoja itu menuntun bahunya dari belakang untuk menaiki tangga, pikirannya entah sedang berkelana kemana sehingga menurut saja.

Eunhyuk menatap pintu lain yang berseberangan dengan miliknya, pandangannya berarti dalam tapi tidak bisa frontal ia gambarkan.

'Kenapa tidak memberitahuku Hae ?',

Walaupun itu menyakitkan untuk hatinya, setidaknya jika ia diberitahu dengan pelan dan pasti, rasanya tidak akan sesakit sekarang. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang bersarang di kepala Eunhyuk, Donghae bukan tipe tertutup yang muncul tiba-tiba dengan rahasia yang mencengangkan begini. Tidak mau ketahuan dengan pemilik kamar depannya, Eunhyuk segera masuk dan membersihkan dirinya sendiri di ruangannya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Don't Leave Me .:.**

* * *

 **.**

'Sial !, Iblis ini ternyata…',

"Hyukkie, Ayo duduk di sini…", Umma Donghae mempersilahkan dengan bangga yang dianggap anak ini untuk duduk di kursi antara Donghae dan yeoja paruh baya itu. Ia memang sedikit terlambat turun, ketiduran yang hampir se-jam.

"Mianhaeyo, Saya terlambat…", Eunhyuk membungkuk sopan sebelum menempati kursinya. Ia melirik wanita yang ia pastikan CALON tunangan Donghae itu dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak membedakan perlakuan walau hanya sebatas tatapan untuk orang yang pernah mengatainya.

"Yuri, kenalkan Dia Lee Eunhyuk, Kau tentu mengenalnya bukan… Dia dulu hoobae di sekolahmu…",

"Ndee Umma, Aku mengenalnya…",

'See… Jalang itu memanggil Ahjuma dengan Umma, Aku saja yang dianggap anaknya tidak selancang itu', Eunhyuk duduk tanpa tersenyum pada keluarga Yuri.

"Omo !, Aku rasa itu sedikit berlebihan untuk sekarang",

'Itu benar !', Mutlak suara hati kedua orang yang duduk bersampingan mendengar penuturan yeoja berstatus Umma ini, Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Dan seperti dugaan Eunhyuk, acara menyebalkan ini berlangsung dengan perasaanya yang dibuat semakin hancur. Pertama, karena tatapan Donghae yang menatapnya seperti penuh penyesalan dan kedua topik yang dibicarakan ke dua belah pihak keluarga, hanya seputar acara minggu depan. Eunhyuk yang merasa benar-benar jenuh sampai undur dengan alasan belajar untuk ujiannya minggu depan. Donghae, ia tidak terlalu senang dengan kepergian Eunhyuk kelihatannya.

"Aku akan melihatnya sebentar, Appa, Umma, Ahjushi, Ahjuma dan Yuri…", Ummanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Pastikan ia tidak terlalu lelah, Hae".

.

.

Cklek

.

.

Eunhyuk menoleh mendengar bunyi pintunya,

"Kau harusnya mengetuk pintu dulu", Tuntut Eunhyuk pada tampan itu.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukannya bukan ?", Donghae mendekatinya.

"Belajarlah sopan !",

"Kau juga tidak sopan, harusnya Kau di sana dan menghormati tamu, bukan seperti ini, Kau bilang belajar, tapi malah memainkan smartphone",

"Lalu kenapa Kau kemari ?, Kau yang harusnya menghormati mertuamu dan duduk dengan nyaman di sana", Eunhyuk menjawab dengan nada enteng dan membuat Donghae risih dengan kata mertua tadi.

"Berhenti seperti ini Lee Eunhyuk !", Ini tanda, ketika Donghae sudah memanggil namanya lengkap, akan ada topik penuh emosi kemudian.

"Seperti apa Lee Donghae ?",

"Mendiamkanku, menjauhiku dan menghindariku…",

"Aku tidak melakukannya, perasaanmu saja…",

"Apa jika Aku mengizinkanmu berhubungan dengan Nickhun Kau mau kembali menjadi Hyukkie yang dahulu ?",

"Kenapa harus dengan izinmu Tuan Lee, Aku memang sudah berhubungan dengan Dia",

"KAU !",

"WAE ?", Eunhyuk membanting smartphone putihnya dan berdiri dari kursinya. Matanya menatap teduh Donghae yang menyala menahan marah.

"Kau ingin melarangku ?, Siapa dirimu jika benar berpikiran demikian ?",

"Aku sahabatmu !",

"Sahabat tidak akan bertingkah demikian, Dia bukan orang yang membatasi gerak pihak lainnya, bahkan jika hal itu menyangkut perasaan, Kau menganggap dirimu sahabatku ?, berkacalah apa pernah Kau bertindak selayaknya sahabatku !. Aku bahkan berpikir jika status sahabat hanya ada di sisiku untukmu bukan Kau untukku",

"Siapa yang di sampingmu ketika Kau kehilangan Appamu ?, Siapa pula yang menenangkanmu saat kedua kalinya Kau kehilangan orang tersayangmu ?", Donghae mulai membela dirinya.

"Hah… Semua orang ada Hae, hanya Aku saja yang saat itu terlalu fokus padamu… Kau seperti meminta imbalan akan hal-hal sekecil itu...",

"Kau marah padaku hanya karena Aku tidak memberitahu akan acara hari ini ?",

"Ha..ha..ha, Untuk apa memang ?, Itu urusanmu dan keluargamu bukan, Aku siapa ?, Aku hanya Eunhyuk dari Lee yang lain",

"Oke… Aku minta maaf karena itu, tapi bisakah Kau… berakhir dengan Nickhun ?",

"Hah.. Kau lucu, Nickhun… Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu dengannya, Jika Aku juga memintamu memutuskan Yuri Apa Kau mau ?", Donghae tidak kaget akan pertanyaan Eunhyuk, jujur ia bertindak jauh begini karena desakan orang tua Yuri.

"Dia tidak baik untukm—",

"Berhenti membicarakan baik atau tidak !, Kalau Aku mencintainya Aku bisa apa ?, Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanmu mencintai seseorang bertahun-tahun dan Kau tidak tahu dengan perasaannya padamu dan tiba-tiba ia datang dengan gandengan baru ?", Eunhyuk hampir keluar dari lintasan, beruntung ia tahu kapan rem itu digunakan. Kendalinya harus bagus saat ini, ia tidak lega, seluruh perkataannya menggantung, tidak cukup menjelaskan siapa yang dituju.

"Aku tidak yakin Kau dengan Nickhun seperti itu, Dia bahkan bisa mengenalkan seseorang padamu kapan saja", Balas Donghae tanpa tahu siapa yang dimaksud Eunhyuk.

"Berhenti bicara Kau lebih baik darinya, Lee Donghae", Mata Eunhyuk memanas, ia dan Nickhun tidak sejauh yang Donghae kira, Nickhun hanya salah satu tampan yang menganggapnya teman dengan nasib keluarga yang sama.

"Aku memang lebih baik, Tidak bisakah… Kau denganku saja ?",

 _._

 _I wish this was a dream, if this is a dream, stop right there_

 _._

DEG

.

"Cukup Hae, Jangan bercanda berlebihan !, Keluar dan temui keluarga Yuri !", Eunhyuk tidak ingin semakin berharap, walaupun kode sudah ia dapatkan dari Donghae.

"Aku sung—",

"Please, Aku ingin sendiri dan selamat atas pertunanganmu lusa", Eunhyuk mendorong Donghae untuk keluar dari pintunya.

.

BRAAK

.

"Hiks—", Isakannya lolos lagi.

"Kenapa semenyakitkan ini Tuhan ?, hiks—Kenapa semakin rumit begini ?, Kenapa hiks—Dia memberikan harapan saat Aku siap kehilangan ?, Kenapa—hiks… Umma…", Eunhyuk bersimpuh menyembunyikan kepalanya di kedua lutut yang ia tekuk.

"Sakit—hiks…".

Dari luar, tampan yang juga meneteskan air mata ini masih berdiri di sini, ia bersungguh-sungguh akan ucapannya, tapi ia malah diusir dengan tidak begitu hormatnya.

.

 _I didn't know your smallest disappointments or sadness  
Forgive me, forgive me baby, we're locking eyes today and I have something to tell you_

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Don't Leave Me .:.**

* * *

 **.**

Semuanya berlalu begitu saja, hari ini H yang ditunggu-tunggu bagi sebagian orang, bukan hari pertunangan lagi, bahkan hari itu sudah terlewat satu bulan yang lalu. Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak percaya lagi dengan Donghae, ucapannya saat itu tidak menjelaskan sama sekali dengan apa yang akan terjadi hari ini. Donghae pun tidak jauh lebih baik di hari yang harusnya membahagiakannya ini. Pernikahan, bagaimana mungkin hal sakral ini bisa cepat terjadi. Donghae seperti terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya, bukan ia yang menginginkan hari ini, bukan keluarga yang mendesaknya pula, akan tetapi pihak satunya yang mengelola.

"Selamat !", Eunhyuk memberi pelukan hangat untuk sahabatnya ini.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Hae—hiks…", Tidak malu lagi ketika ia harus terisak saat memberikan ucapan yang diakuinya berat ini.

"Hyukkie…", Tangan Donghae mengelus punggung Eunhyuk, matanya berkaca-kaca, beberapa menit lagi… tepat ia akan menjadi seorang suami, bukan dengan seorang istri yang akhir-akhir ini ia bayangkan, orang yang dicintainya dan tengah ia peluk adalah harapannya, tapi tidak dengan kenyataan.

"Chukkahae—hiks… Boleh Aku jujur Hae ?", Eunhyuk menjauhkan kepalanya dan menatap Donghae dalam. Donghae hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ak—aku—hiks.. mian, Aku sudah menyimpan perasaan ini—hiks… Ak—aku terlalu menjijikkan hingga perasaan ini muncul begitu saja padamu—hiks… Tapi, Aku hanya tidak ingin belajar menjadi munafik… Aku—hiks… mencintaimu Hae—hiks… Saranghae~", Eunhyuk kembali menyeruak dan memeluk Donghae erat, Donghae jangan ditanya bagaimana keadaannya, dadanya berdebar menahan bahagia yang tidak main-main.

"Mian Hae-ah… Aku bukan bermaksud untuk merusak pernikahanmu… Ehm… hanya saja Aku tidak mau berbohong lebih, berbahagialah dengan Yuri, jangan jadikan pengakuanku untuk kelemahanmu… Kau tetap kakak, sahabat dan keluargaku",

"Geumanhe Hyukkie…", Nada Donghae bergetar, namja ini juga menangis, kenapa baru sekarang Eunhyuk jujur.

"Hiks—mian Hae, Ak—aku tidak bisa melihat pernikahanmu—hiks… Penerbangan London ku, setengah jam lagi… So…", Eunhyuk menjeda ucapannya,

.

~Chu

.

Ia mencium bibir Donghae sedikit lama, matanya terpejam, setidaknya untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Salamkan pada Ahjushi dan Ahjuma, Aku akan menghubungi setelah sampai", Eunhyuk tersenyum, sangat indah menurut Donghae.

 _._

 _Your eyes, warm breath, pretty face  
It's disappearing into the darkness_

 _._

Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, ternyata memang Eunhyuk sudah mempersiapkan ini sebelumnya, ia menjauh dan menyeret kopernya, sebelum benar-benar keluar dari pintu kamar Donghae, kembali ia tersenyum dan mengucapkan…

"Sampai berjumpa lagi Hae-ah…",

"Andwae ! Hyukkie Andwae !", Donghae bahkan tidak sempat mengejar namja manis yang menuju pintu belakang rumahnya itu. Panggilan dari pengiringnya membuat ia mau tidak mau berbalik dan ikut untuk melakukan janji pernikahan.

'Nado saranghae, Eunhyukkie…',

 _I wish this was a dream, if this is a dream, stop right there  
Don't leave me, don't leave me  
I call out to you even in my sleep, I'm still hurting  
Don't leave me, don't leave me_

 _You don't have to do what I want  
My head is filled with you baby  
I get strength from you, don't let go of my hands  
I'm right here for you_

 _When I'm tired from life, I smile by looking at you  
Stay with me, stay with me  
Whenever I'm happy, I think of you first  
Stay with me, stay with me_

 _Don't leave me, don't leave me_

.

.

Kaki Eunhyuk berjalan dengan santai menelusuri padatnya bandara, tangannya terus menyeka sesuatu yang keluar dari matanya, bohong jika ia sudah baik. Perasaan bertahun-tahunnya terpatahkan hari ini, namun tidak mungkin rasa sakitnya dapat langsung pergi.

"Good Bye Donghae and all my pain…".

.

 _I try emptying you out along with my trash can_

 _I try spitting you out like bitter medicine_

 _I try vomiting you by getting drunk_

 _I try turning time back like a broken clock_

 _On a dark night, cold air, shadowed moon_

 _And now I'm walking alone_

 _._

.

* * *

~END~

* * *

.

.

Hai Guys, Author kembali dengan FF baru.

Terinspirasi dari lagu Don't leave me dan jadilah FF yang seperti ini.

Maaf jika mengecewakan dan nggak ngena, but I still hope you like it.

FF hold me chap 12 udah siap, tapi mau lihat respon buat FF ini dulu, baru saya upload yang itu. #jahaaat

Don't forget to review lo ya,

Thanks :*


End file.
